Los sueños tras el vidrio
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Kurt le enseña a Quinn y Blaine la maravilla que hay detrás de la ventanas del club del coro. SPOILERS POST 3X14. Kurt Blaine Quinn. Klaine. Quaine friendship.


**Fandom: **Glee  
**Título:** _Los sueños tras el vidrio_  
**Personajes:** Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson. Quinn Fabray.  
**Parejas:** Klaine.  
**Amistades**: Blaine/Quinn  
**Extensión:** 1237 palabras  
**Advertencias:** **Menciones a spoilers y especulaciones más allá del 3x14**. Es un poquitin triste  
**Notas: **Escrito para este prompt que dejó **nikki_sorairo** en el Drabblethon de **glee_esp**. Es un mini regalo de cumpleaños antes de que esté el de verdad, así que espero que lo disfrutes, linda :3 Also, sé que la explicación que ha dado Chris de por qué Kurt mira por la ventana es otra, pero este siempre ha sido mi headcanon.

* * *

Hace apenas unos pocos días que Quinn se ha levantado de la silla, y su andar es todavía lento y vacilante, un poco inseguro, pero eso sólo hace que ella se muerda la cara interna de las mejillas y se empeñe el doble en salir adelante, porque lo último que va a perder Quinn Fabray en la vida es su orgullo.

Kurt lo entiende, porque es algo con lo que totalmente puede identificarse.

Por eso, porque sabe que ella lo va a hacer de todos modos, aunque quizás no esté todavía en condiciones físicas de hacerlo, es que le da un poco de culpa pedirle que que suba hasta la última fila de sillas de la sala del coro (y porque, si ha de ser sincero, desde esa discusión terrible en plena reunión del God Squad, todo lo relacionado con Quinn le da un poco de culpa).

Kurt no le extiende la mano para ayudarla, porque sabe que ella le respondería con una mirada helada, y porque no quiere someterla a la humillación de verse obligada a aceptarla, pero por suerte Blaine está a su lado, y Quinn se sostiene de su hombro para subir a la silla, en un gesto tan casual y sin esfuerzo de parte de Blaine que pareciera que lo está haciendo por simple caballerosidad y no porque ella lo necesita.

Quizás, piensa Kurt, es por eso que la amistad de Quinn y Blaine funciona de una manera en la que ninguna de las anteriores amistades de Quinn ha funcionado.

Una vez que Quinn se mantiene parada sobre la silla- y se mantiene firme apoyándose en la pared, pero lo hace de una manera que pareciera que la inclinación es un simple gesto sensual para resaltar la curva de sus caderas, y Kurt siempre ha admirado eso de ella, la voluntad y la capacidad de seguir siendo fabulosa incluso en las peores circunstancias-, Blaine se la queda mirando desde abajo, atento a la inseguridad de sus piernas, hasta que Kurt le hace un gesto para indicarle que él también tiene que subirse a una silla.

Blaine lo mira perplejo, pero no protesta, y sube a una silla, y Kurt puede ver cómo su brazo se inclina naturalmente para tomar a Quinn de la cintura y mantenerla firme y segura, pero no lo hace, y se contenta con mirarla compulsivamente cada tres segundos para asegurarse de que está bien, y Kurt nunca se había puesto a pensar en cuánto esfuerzo Blaine invierte en esa amistad.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarnos, Kurt?- Pregunta Quinn con voz suave y apenas un dejo de impaciencia. Kurt no puede culparla; no han vuelto a hablar del encontronazo, y no hay clara hostilidad entre ellos, pero tampoco han interactuado más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

Blaine no comenta nada, y a Kurt se le estruja un poco el corazón, porque desde lo de David, y lo de Quinn- y dede antes, también, pero Kurt todavía no _sabe_, y sólo puede especular, y por eso su marco temporal es confuso por decir poco-, Blaine ha estado particularmente callado y dócil. Hasta que no está dócil ni callado en lo absoluto, y la dualidad contradictoria le duele a Kurt, porque sabe que es algo muy alejado de lo que Blaine siempre ha considerado como ideal.

- Miren por la ventana.- Dice Kurt finalmente, y Quinn alza un poco las cejas en señal de sorpresa, pero Blaine obedece inmediatamente y el corazón de Kurt literalmente se le quiebra en el pecho.

Pasan dos, cinco, segundos largos y tortuosos, y Quinn es la que se voltea a mirarlo y dice con voz monótona.

- No es más que el parque, Kurt.

Blaine no ha apartado la mirada de la ventana.

- No es el parque.- Dice, bajito, tan bajito que Kurt casi podría haberlo imaginado.- Es la calle que pasa por delante del parque.

Por supuesto que Blaine iba a entenderlo todo, y ese conocimiento es un bálsamo para el alma de Kurt, porque quizás no esté todo tan perdido como temía.

Quinn se voltea para volver a mirar lo que Blaine acaba de mencionar, y Kurt comienza a explicarles.

- No es cualquier calle. Siguiendo derecho por esa calle, llegas a la ruta interestatal 75. No llega a dónde ninguno de nosotros quiere ir.- Y no puede evitar soltar una risita ligera.- Pero es fuera de Lima, es fuera de Ohio, y eso es siempre un comienzo. Fuera de esta ciudad de mierda es siempre un buen comienzo.

Kurt se sube a la silla para mirar con ellos por la ventana, porque ninguno de los dos lo está mirando, demasiado absortos.

- Siguiendo por esa ruta, y luego por otra, y otra más, están nuestros sueños. Quizás a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero están, existen, son de verdad, no los inventamos en nuestra cabeza. ¿Y saben qué? Más importante que nuestros sueños, por ahí está nuestro futuro, y nadie, _nadie_ en esta miseria de escuela o esta miseria de ciudad va a impedir que sigamos por esa ruta para ir a buscarlos.

Kurt puede sentir los segundos ticando en sus oídos, y quizás a fin de cuentas ha sido una mala idea, porque quizás todos en el club Glee necesitasen el recordatorio de mirar por esa ventana cada tanto, pero no puede pensar en alguien que lo necesitase más que Quinn y la constante nube negra que lleva sobre su cabeza y Blaine y su autoestima destrozada.

- ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?- Es Quinn la que pregunta, por supuesto que es Quinn la que pregunta, y su tono de voz es suave otra vez, pero ya no hay impaciencia ocultándose en su voz.

Kurt no puede evitar sonrojarse.

- Hace casi tres años que vengo a esta aula. Cada vez que he sentido que caía realmente bajo, cada vez que pensaba que esperar por el mañana no tenía sentido, me paraba en mi silla y miraba por esta ventana. Miraba por esta ventana y pensaba en esa ruta, y en Nueva York, y en el futuro brillante que me esperaba, y quizás mis problemas no eran menos problemas, pero al menos tenía algo en lo que centrarme para seguir adelante. Ahora tengo muchas más cosas que esperar del futuro- y clava su mirada intensa en Blaine, porque _necesita_ que Blaine se de cuenta de que no importa qué le depare el futuro, él siempre será importante-, pero nunca es malo tener un recordatorio. Pensé que un recordatorio les podría venir bien a ustedes también.

No habla sobre la tristeza que ve crecer día a día en los ojos de Blaine. No habla sobre lo vencida que se ve a veces Quinn cuando cree que nadie lo está mirando. No dice por qué cree que ellos dos, entre todos los demás, necesitan más que nadie una inyección de optimismo, porque los tres saben muy bien el por qué, pero mientras no lo hablen, todo parece menos real y pueden pretender.

Blaine no dice nada, pero estira una mano y toca el vidrio de la ventana con dedos lánguidos.

Quinn no dice nada, pero se muerde el labio inferior mientras mira al vacío sin dejar de sostenerse contra la pared.

Kurt no dice nada, y los tres miran en silencio por la ventana, porque, por ahora, es lo mejor que tiene para ofrecerles, y sólo puede esperar que sea suficiente.

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
